wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Don Kichot z La Manchy/K4/10
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Dalszy ciąg przygód infantki Mikomikon. Sancho Pansa pilnie przysłuchiwał się wszystkiemu. Jego nadzieje poszły z dymem od czasu, jak księżniczka Mikomikon przemieniła się w Dorotę, a wielkolud Pandafilando w Don Fernanda. Don Kichot spoczywał snem błogosławionych, wcale się o nic nie troszcząc. Dorota nie była jeszcze pewna, czy to, co zaszło, było we śnie, czy na jawie, a Kardenio i Luscinda, niemniej szczęśliwi, widzieli w tych wypadkach cud, na skrócenie ich cierpień zesłany. Don Fernand wreszcie winszował sobie takiego obrotu sprawy, która go tylu przykrości nabawiała, zgoła wszyscy niewymownie cieszyli się, że trudne i zawikłane niesnaski zastąpiła teraz błoga spokojność. Roztropny i zręczny pleban najwięcej się do tego przyłożył; rozmawiał to z jednym, to z drugim, przyznając każdemu, że najwięcej wpłynął na ukończenie sprawy. Najwięcej jednak ze wszystkich cieszyła się gospodyni, bo Kardenio i pleban obiecali jej wynagrodzić szkody, przez Don Kichota zrządzone. Jeden tylko Sancho straciwszy nadzieję hrabstwa, wielce tym zmartwiony spuścił nos na kwintę. Z wyciągniętą na łokieć twarzą, w gniewnym usposobieniu, wszedł do izby pana, który właśnie tylko co się obudził: — Wasza dostojność, mości Rycerzu Posępnego Oblicza, może sobie spoczywać spokojnie — rzekł — nie ma już potrzeby zabijać wielkoluda, ani zwracać państw księżniczce, wszystko się już skończyło. — I ja myślę, że już się skończyło — odpowiedział Don Kichot — bo takiej bitwy, jak ta moja z olbrzymem, dzieje świata jeszcze nie dały przykładu; jednym cięciem zmiotłem mu łeb z dumnego karczyska, a potoki krwi rzygnęły jak fale wzdętej rzeki przez stawiane tamy. — Rzygnęły jak wino, niech raczej powie wasza łaskawość — odezwie się Sancho — bo ten zabity wielkolud, to był worek z koźlej skóry, a jego krew to czerwone wino, a ten łeb odcięty wiatr uniósł, bo go wcale nie było. — Przebóg! co ty gadasz, Sancho, czyś ty tylko nie zwariował, ty biedny widzę, straciłeś rozum. — Wstań oto lepiej panisko i przypatrz się, coś ty tu narobił i co to trza będzie za to zapłacić. Obacz pan królową Mikomikon, jak się przemieniła ni stąd, ni zowąd w zwyczajną Dorotę i jeszcze kat je wie, ile innych dziwnych rzeczy. — Nic mnie nie zadziwi — odrzekł Don Kichot — bo jeślim nie stracił pamięci, to wiesz, iż mówiłem już zeszłym razem, że tu się dzieją cuda czarnej magii i sprawy szatana. — To bardzo być mogło i teraz może bym uwierzył — rzecze Sancho — w te cuda, gdybym nie widział na własne oczy i nie czuł we własnych kościach, jak karczmarz, trzymając za róg kołdrę, podrzucał mną najtężej na tej piekielnej bujawce, śmiejąc się na całe gardło. Na głupi mój rozum, ja myślę, że tam nie ma czarów, gdzie się widzi ludzi na jawie. — No, no, nie frasuj się tak bardzo, wszystko będzie dobrze, podaj mi tylko ubranie — przerwie Don Kichot — pójdę ja zobaczyć te zmiany, o których mi prawisz. Gdy Sancho stroił naszego bohatera, pleban tymczasem opowiadał o nim Don Fernandowi i towarzyszom jego, ile trzeba było użyć przebiegów, aby Don Kichota zwabić z samotnej skały, gdzie opłakiwał nieczułość damy swych myśli. Opowiedział nadto wszystkie przygody, o których wiedział od Sancha. Całe grono śmiało się, że aż im łzy z oczu ciekły, wszyscy zgodzili się, że to jest najdziwaczniejszy i może jedyny rodzaj szaleństwa. Szczęśliwa metamorfoza księżniczki zmuszała plebana do szukania nowych sposobów, aby nakłonić Don Kichota do powrotu. Kardenio wpadł na myśl, że Luscinda doskonale może zastąpić Dorotę. — Nie, nie — rzekł Don Fernand — niech Dorota kończy swoją rolę, a jeżeli dom tego cudnego rycerza niedaleko, z chęcią pragnąłbym przyczynić się także do uzdrowienia go z tak nieszczęśliwego kalectwa. Wtem Don Kichot, uzbrojony od stóp do głów, stanął w progu i ukazał się towarzystwu; nie brakowało ani historycznego hełmu Mambryna, ani tarczy, ani włóczni. Wszyscy podziwiali jego cudacki rynsztunek, tę twarz wychudłą i ogorzałą i tę dumną postawę. Don Kichot zatrzymał wzrok na Dorocie i z dziwną powagą przemówił: — Szlachetna i piękna damo! dowiaduję się od obecnego tu mojego koniuszego, że z królowej stałaś się zwyczajną kobietą. Jeżeli to się stało za wolą wielkiego czarnoksiężnika, ojca twego, który może nie ufa w ramię moje; to wyznać muszę, że ojciec twój, pani, w grubym znajduje się błędzie, i nie dość zna dzieje rycerstwa. Gdyby je czytał uważnie, jak ja, wiedziałby, że są przepełnione więcej jeszcze zdumiewającymi wypadkami i że mnóstwo rycerzy mniej ode mnie sławnych (mówiąc bez chełpliwości), dokonywało dzieł nieskończenie trudniejszych; nie jest cudem zwalczyć olbrzyma jakiej bądź siły i wzrostu: niedawno doświadczałem sił swoich z wielkoludem... więcej mi powiedzieć nie wypada, bo by mi może nie wierzono. — Doświadczałeś się, prawda, ale z bukłakami, nie z olbrzymem — wtrącił karczmarz — i chciał dać więcej niepotrzebnych objaśnień, ale Don Fernand nakazał mu milczenie, a Don Kichot ciągnął dalej: — Upraszam na koniec waszą wysokość, wydziedziczona księżniczko, że jeżeli tylko przytoczony powód wstrzymuje cię od powierzenia się opiece Don Kichota z Manchy, to porzuć płonną obawę, bo nie ma przeszkód na tym świecie, których by miecz jego nie przeparł; miecz ten strąci głowy twoich nieprzyjaciół, osadzi na tronie przodków i zapewni ci spokojne panowanie. Don Kichot zamilkł, oczekując odpowiedzi księżniczki. Dorota na skinienie Fernanda odpowiedziała mu z monarszą godnością: — Ktokolwiek ci powiedział, zacny Rycerzu Posępnego Oblicza, żem się zmieniła, fałsz ci powiedział; jakkolwiek zaszła szczęśliwa zmiana w moim położeniu, daleka jednak jestem od tego, abym miała odrzucać pomoc twego niezwyciężonego ramienia, porzuć przeto błędne mniemanie o moim ojcu i nie wątp, że był to człowiek rozumny i uczony, kiedy znalazł w swojej nauce tak niezawodny sposób zaradzenia mojemu nieszczęściu. Spotkanie twoje, rycerzu, liczę zawsze do najszczęśliwszych wypadków; tobie już winnam szczęście swoje, a ci panowie dzielić muszą niezawodnie przekonanie moje, patrząc na wielkie czyny twoje. Jutro ruszamy w drogę, dziś bowiem już za późno; Bogu i tobie, rycerzu, powierzam, losy swoje. Gdy Dorota skończyła, Don Kichot, patrząc gniewnie na giermka, rzekł: — Sancho, mój przyjacielu, jesteś największym łajdakiem w całej Hiszpanii, nie powiedziałżeś, łotrze, przed chwilą, że jej wysokość jest po prostu panną Dorotą, nie nabajałżeś mi tysiąc innych niedorzeczności, za które wstydzić się musiałem? Przez Bóg żywy! nie wiem, co mnie wstrzymuje, że cię nie zabiję na miejscu, dla samego przykładu wszystkim giermkom na świecie, którzy kiedykolwiek będą mieli honor służyć rycerzom błędnym. — Niech wasza wysokość się nie gniewa — odpowie Sancho — co do księżniczki Mikomikony, możem się i mylił; ale co do olbrzyma, kozich skór i czerwonego wina, to dalipan, że się nie mylę. Podziurawione worki od wina leżą na ziemi, a wino zalało stancję; przekona się o tym wszystkim wasza dostojność, jak karczmarz każe sobie stratę zapłacić. Bogu dziękować, że się królewna nasza nie przedzierzgnęła na co innego, bo to mnie na dobre wyjść może. — Teraz powiem ci, mój Sancho, żeś osioł, daj mi pokój i zamknij już gębę — przerwał mu Don Kichot. — No, no, nie ma o czym gadać — rzekł Don Fernand — księżniczka postanowiła jutro wyruszyć w drogę, myślmy więc o spoczynku, a jutro wszyscy towarzyszyć będziemy rycerzowi Don Kichotowi, aby być świadkami jego zadziwiających czynów. — To ja raczej będę miał zaszczyt, panowie, wam towarzyszyć i kosztem życia swego chcę usprawiedliwić zaszczytne mniemanie, na jakie zarobić sobie potrafiłem — odparł wykwintnie nasz rycerz. Kiedy Don Kichot i Don Fernand przesadzają się w oświadczeniach gotowości służenia damom, nowy podróżny wszedł do karczmy. Z odzieży poznać było można niewolnika powracającego z jasyru od Maurów. Miał na sobie coś niby kamizelkę z sukna niebieskiego z krótkimi rękawami bez kołnierza, spodnie z płótna niebieskiego i czapeczkę tegoż koloru; na nogach sandały, jakich zwykle Maurowie używali, i pałasz zawieszony u pasa, przewiązującego biodra; za nim jechała kobieta, po mauretańsku ubrana, z zasłoną na twarzy, w złotem przetykanej czapeczce i w długiej sukni, do stóp sięgającej. Niewolnik, mężczyzna piękny, miał lat około czterdziestu, wąs zdobił twarz jego nieco śniadą, a cała postawa raczej człowieka wyższego stanu, niż niewolnika znamionowała. Zażądał osobnej izby i mocno się zafrasował, gdy karczmarz powiedział mu, że nie ma ani jednej próżnej w całym zajeździe. Dorota, Luscinda i wszystkie kobiety z karczmy spoglądały z ciekawością na dziwny ubiór Mauretanki. Dorota, widząc ją zakłopotaną tym, że nie było stancji próżnej, zbliżyła się do cudzoziemki i uprzejmie przemówiła: — Niech się pani nie dziwi tym brakiem wygody, u nas wszystkie karczmy tak są niegodziwe, jeżeli pani zechcesz, z chęcią podzielimy się z panią naszym mieszkaniem, a przekonasz się pani, żeś szczęśliwie trafiła i że nigdzie przyjaźniejszego nie mogłabyś mieć przyjęcia. Zakwefiona dama powstała i nic nie odpowiadając, złożyła na piersiach ręce na krzyż, schylając głowę na znak podziękowania, co przekonało obecnych, że jest Mauretanką i nie rozumie po hiszpańsku. Niewolnik, czym innym dotąd zajęty, widząc damy rozmawiające z Mauretanką, zbliżył się i rzekł: — Ta pani nie rozumie żadnego języka prócz swego i dlatego odpowiedzieć nie może na ich żądanie. — My też nic nie żądamy — rzekła Luscinda — ofiarujemy jej tylko nocleg w naszym towarzystwie i wygody, na jakie miejsce pozwala. — W swoim i jej imieniu dziękuję zacnemu państwu — odpowiedział z grzecznością niewolnik. — Czy ta dama jest chrześcijanką, czy Mauretanką? — zapytała Dorota — jej milczenie i ubiór zdają się wskazywać, że nie jest naszej religii. — Jest Mauretanką z urodzenia — odpowiedział niewolnik — ale z duszy pragnie zostać chrześcijanką, bo jest nią z przekonania. — Jak to? ona niechrzczona? — przerwała Dorota. — Nie miała czasu przyjąć chrztu świętego — rzecze niewolnik — bo jedzie dopiero z Algieru, który jej jest ojczyzną, potrzebuje się przedtem wzmocnić w zasadach naszej religii; a wtedy, jeżeli Bogu podobać się będzie, przyjmie chrzest z uroczystością odpowiednią jej znakomitości, o której w tej chwili jej i mój ubiór wcale mylne mogą dać wyobrażenie. Ta mowa zaostrzyła ciekawość obecnych; nikt jednak zapytać się nie śmiał, kto była Mauretanka i niewolnik, bo zdawało się, że przede wszystkim potrzebowali spoczynku. Dorota, ująwszy rękę Mauretanki, prosiła ją o zdjęcie zasłony. Ta badała wzrokiem niewolnika, co jej czynić wypada; niewolnik wytłumaczył jej po arabsku, że panie żądają, aby zdjęła zasłonę, co gdy uczyniła, wszyscy ujrzeli twarz czarującej piękności. Luscinda znalazła ją piękniejszą od Doroty, a Dorota piękniejszą od Luscindy, na koniec wszyscy przyznali, że nie ustępuje nikomu w piękności. A że piękność ma przywilej pociągania wszystkich serc, każdy więc śpieszył z gotowością usług dla pięknej Mauretanki. Don Fernand zapytał o jej nazwisko. — Lela Zoraida — odpowiedział niewolnik, a Mauretanka dodała pośpiesznie. — No, no Zoraida, Maria, Maria — chcąc dać do zrozumienia, że jej imię Maria nie Zoraida. Wyrazy te i jej wzruszenie rozczuliły obecnych, zwłaszcza kobiety z natury tkliwe; Luscinda uściskała nieznajomą, mówiąc: — Tak, tak, Maria, Maria — a niewolnik rzekł z czułością: — Tak, tak, Maria Zoraida Macangé; co ma znaczyć nie Zoraida. Don Fernand tymczasem kazał zastawić kolację i wszyscy zasiedli do stołu, a Don Kichot, zmuszony do zajęcia pierwszego miejsca, obstawał przy tym, aby księżniczka Mikomikon, jako pod jego zostająca opieką, obok niego zasiadła. Luscinda i Zoraida umieściły się przy Dorocie, Don Fernand i Kardenio naprzeciw, pleban i balwierz obok dam, nareszcie niewolnik i towarzysze Fernanda znaleźli także miejsce u stołu. Najlepszy humor ożywił biesiadę, zwłaszcza, że Don Kichot, natchniony tym samym duchem, pod którego wpływem miał ową nieśmiertelną mowę do koziarzy, przemówił z uniesieniem: — Zaprawdę, panowie, my błędni rycerze przyzwyczajeni jesteśmy do rzeczy nadzwyczajnych. Powiedzieć chciejcie, czy ktokolwiek, widząc nas teraz, odgadłby, kto jesteśmy? Któż by w damie obok siedzącej poznał królową, a we mnie Rycerza Posępnego Oblicza, którego głośna sława stanowi w historii epokę? Wątpić nie można, że nie ma szczytniejszego stanu nad powołanie rycerskie, tym godniejsze czci, że wystawione ciągle na największe niebezpieczeństwa. Niech mi nie wspominają o wyższości pióra od oręża; krótko widzi, kto śmie tak twierdzić. Utrzymują, że prace umysłu wyższe są od dzieł męstwa, wspartego we władaniu mieczem, tak, jakby nie było różnicy między rycerzem a rzemieślnikiem, jakby nie było potrzeba umiejętnie używać siły i odwagi. Wódz dowodzący armią, broniący twierdzy, potrzebuje tyle głowy, ile ramienia. Odwagą nie można przewidzieć podstępów nieprzyjaciela, ani uprzedzić go w zamysłach. Gdy więc niezaprzeczenie rozum potrzebny tak dobrze rycerzowi, jak uczonemu, ten stan przeto jest wyższy, którego cel szlachetniejszy. Nie mówiąc o mędrcach, których umiejętność dąży do zbawienia siebie i bliźnich, nauka zakłada sobie triumf praw ludzkich i dobrego rządu. Cel to zapewne pożyteczny i chwalebny, ale się nie da ani porównać z wojną, która dąży do pokoju, najwyższego dobra na świecie, która daje opiekę społecznościom, handlowi i zapewnia szczęście ludów, wyższa więc jest celem od nauk. Zobaczmy, jaka jest różnica między pracą uczonego a pracą rycerza? Wszyscy, co prawda, byli przekonani, że Don Kichot ma źle w głowie, ale że mężczyźni po większej części należeli do rycerskiego stanu, słuchali więc z przyjemnością długiej jego przemowy, a on ją tak dalej ciągnął: — Ubóstwo, mówiąc w ogólności, chodzi w parze z nauką; a kto goły, niewesoły, bo cierpi głód, pragnienie, zimno i wszystkie niewygody; taką to koleją dosyć przykrą dochodzą uczeni do celu i widzieliśmy wielu z nich wysoko wyniesionych przez ten sam los kapryśny, co im niegdyś nie szczędził chłosty i co sobie czasem takich cudów pozwala, kiedy jest w dobrym humorze, że z nędzy od razu wynosi do wielkości.